Macbeth
by black.and.white.stripes
Summary: Yes, the scottish play! Starring Draco Malfoy as Macbeth, Harry potter as Macduff, Hermione Granger as Witch 1 and a whole lot more! Get ready for the show of your life! And remember...bubble, bubble, toil, and trouble...
1. The WONDERFUL cast

**A/N: OK, I am now officially obsessed with Shakespeare! Ack! I know most of the witches' scenes by heart and am starting on the others! Not on purpose, I've just read it so much. ; Eh heh heh. Well, even though this is supposed to be a play, I'll have to write it as story or FFnet will murder me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harry Potter. Including his kidneys. And his intestines. they always leave that bit out for some reason. 'His heart was thumping' 'he had a pain in his stomach' 'he was hit in the liver' but they never remember the kidneys and intestines. No fair.**

**So here it is:**

**MACBETH**

**Starring:**

Draco Malfoy as Macbeth - _General of the King's army_

Pansy Parkinson as Lady Macbeth - _Wife of Macbeth_

Albus Dumbledore as King Duncan - _King of Scotland_

Blaise as Banquo - _General of the King's Army_

Professor Snape as Donalbain - _Son of King Duncan_

Professor Flitwick as Malcolm - _Son of King Duncan_

Harry Potter as MacDuff - _Nobleman of Scotland_

Ginny Weasley as Lady MacDuff - _Wife of MacDuff_

Ronald Weasley as Lennox - _Nobleman of Scotland_

Fred Weasley as Ross - _Nobleman of Scotland_

George Weasley as Menteith - _Nobleman of Scotland_

Dean Thomas as Angus - _Nobleman of Scotland_

Seamus as Caithness - _Nobleman of Scotland_

Percy Weasley as Siward - _Earl of Northumberland, General of the English Forces_

Dennis Creevey as Young Siward - _Son of Siward_

Colin Creevey as Seyton - _An officer attending on Macbeth_

Dudley as Boy - _Son to Macduff_

Hermione Granger as _Witch 1_

Lavender Brown as_ Witch 2_

Parvati Patil as _Witch 3_

Professor McGonagall as _Hecate_

_**And other minor characters!**_

_**A/N: Phew that took a while. Lotta characters, aren't there? Lawl. And I'm not finished yet.**_

**ALSO FEATURING**

Sergeant

Porter

Old Man

English Doctor

Scottish Doctor

Ghost

Apparitions - (Moaning Myrtle, Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick)

Lords, Gentlemen, Officers, Soldiers, Murderers, Attendants, and Messengers.

**A/N: Well, if a thing's worth doing, it's worth doing properly. Keep watching the play!**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1 Ack! The scary words!

**A/N: Yes! It's the part you've all been waiting for! The start of MACBETH! Squee!**

**Well, I won't delay, except to say, (OMG I RHYMED XD)**

**Disclaimer: I own my body. And some stuff they say. And that's it. I don't own the name Harry Potter. Besides, what's in a name? That which we call a rose...oops. Too much Shakespeare again. sigh I wish I owned that line. It's a good line. I could sell it for a million billion pounds...**

**ANyway, on we go!**

**Macbeth - Act I - Scene I**

Lavender sighed. "And I thought the homework for History of Magic would be easy and boring, like usual. Why did Professor McGonagall have to take over? It's like sooo not fair!"

"Tell me about it," agreed Parvati. "And it's group work. How hard is that? We all have to meet up someplace. And...we're with her..." Shuddering, she pointed at the third member of the group...Hermione Granger. "She's gone weird. I think it was a spell gone wrong."

"No, Hermione's too smart for that. She probably tested out a new spell on herself or something." Lavender argued.

Hermione chuckled. Lavender and Parvati looked at her for a few moments, but she didn't do anything else.

"Why couldn't we have got Patil or someone? It's like, child abuse!" Parvati whispered. Hermione looked up.

"Come on, Lav and Parvati, we really need to organise this! Let's meet up sometime later." Hermione snapped.

Lavender and Parvati sighed. She was back to normal. Phew.

"Okay, let's do that." Lavender agreed amiably.

"So, _When shall we three meet again?" _Hermione looked out of the window. It had rained for weeks, and it showed no sign of stopping. Ugh...rain..."_In thunder, lightning, or in rain, _most likely." she commented.

"I'm free this afternoon, when all my stuff's finished, you know, _when the hurly burly's done. _And _when the battle's lost and won. _I'm having a duel with that Patil. She sooo took my Seamus, she did. I'm gonna show her a piece of my mind!" Lavender added.

"Well, that won't take too long, will it?" asked Parvati. "I mean, you've been learning so many hexes. That duel will be over in moments. You're gonna sooo wipe the floor with her! Oh yeah, _that will be ere the set of sun, _all right."

Hermione looked curiously at Parvati. "Ere the set of sun? What's that about?"

"Nothing...I don't know. The words just popped into my head...freaky."

"Definitely. Anyway, _where the place?"_

"Um...how about by the lake? You know, that clearing?" suggested Parvati.

"OK, _upon the heath."_ confirmed Lavender.

_"There to meet with Macbeth!" _cried Parvati. Everyone gave her funny looks...

"The words again?" asked Hermione sympathetically. Parvati nodded. "That's okay- _I come, Graymalkin! _Ack! Words!" She put her hands over her mouth.

"_Paddock calls!"_ cried Lavender.

"A horse field is calling you? God, that is freaky." muttered Hermione.

_"Anon!" _added Parvati again. "Wait, that makes no sense at all. Anon? Jeez. Am I getting the worst of this, or what?"

"Mm...let's go up to the hospital wing and ask Madam Pomfrey if she knows what's going on."

"Yes, good idea. Uh oh...I feel words coming..."

"Me too...must not say..."

"_Fair is foul, and foul is fair, hover through the fog and filthy air!" _they all cried, with the exception of Parvati who kept her fingers tightly on her mouth and could only manage a short "Owair!"

They looked at each other, picked up their bags and hurried out of the room towards the hospital wing.

**A/N: All the italic words are the real Shakespeare passages. Graymalkin is a witch's familiar, a grey cat, a paddock is a toad, and anon means 'I'm coming'. How do you like it? I wanted to show my love for the words while somehow making them amusing and their meaning unclear.**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the others will be, it's a very short scene. Only 13 lines. Others will be much longer so if you don't like short chapters, be not afeard. Oh, I feel inspired to write:**

_**Be not afeard, the isle is full of noises**_

_**Sounds and sweet airs that give delight and hurt not**_

_**Sometimes a thousand twangling instruments**_

_**Will hum about mine ears and sometimes voices**_

_**That if I then had waked from a long sleep**_

_**Will make me sleep again, and then in dreaming**_

_**The clouds methought would open and show riches**_

_**Ready to drop upon me, that when I waked,**_

_**I cried to dream again.**_

**Caliban, The Tempest.**

**I know it by heart! It's so lame! I'm sorry!**

**And on that note, farewell to thee all.**

WHITE


	3. Act 1, Scene 2 And who's Macbeth?

**A/N: Ack! Aren't I the best to give you so many chapters? Aren't I? No need to answer, I know I am XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Nor Shakespeare. You can't. Reason being, he's dead. I guess you could own his body though. Goes off to dig up Shakespeare's body**

**Ahem...and thanks to all my luverly reviewers ALREADY! Squee!**

**And cookies to: the two-way mirror, LDSA23, angelofdeath94, RoadToRuin and pureangel86 for putting it on story alert! You rock, guys! AND 15 chocolate chip cookies to RoadToRuin and pureangel86 for adding me to Story Alert, Favourite Stories, Author Alert AND Favourite Authors! Whee! Thanks soo much!**

**Now on to the next scene!**

**Macbeth - Act I - Scene II**

Remus Lupin was seriously wounded, and his clothes were stained by blood. A fearsome sight, but the ones he was meeting to update were not scared too much. Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Ron Weasley and several other teachers including Madame Pomfrey watched him and listened to his tale.

"_What bloody man is this?_ My eyesight's not so good...has anyone seen my glasses?" inquired Dumbledore. Everyone shook their heads. "Ah well. Never mind. Remus, is it? Well, tell us what happened." The other teachers looked hesitant.

"Are...are you sure? I mean, we probably do not have much time left, and we know most of what's happened..." stammered Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore quelled her with a look. "_He can report, as seemeth of his plight, _you know, as he is hurt he was probably in the middle of the fighting, _of the revolt. the newest state, _of which we do not know yet."

Lupin looked up. "Seemeth? What revolt?"

"Be quiet." Dumbledore commanded. Lupin looked down again.

Flitwick looked at Lupin sympathetically. "He did well. And fought much, by the looks of it. _This is the sergeant, _("I'm not a sergeant!" "Be quiet!") _Who like a good and hardy soldier fought, 'gainst my captivity."_

Lupin stared at him. "When were you going to be captured?"

"BE QUIET!"

Flitwick continued, "_Hail, brave friend!" _("And since when am I your friend?") _Say to the King the knowledge -"_

Dumbledore sighed. "Flitwick...I'm not a king."

Flitwick glared at him; "_Say to the King the knowledge of the broil as thou didst leave it."_

Lupin looked questioningly at Dumbledore, a look that plainly said, 'Is he all right?' Dumbledore shrugged and gestured at him to talk.

"Fine, OK already! It was very close, _doubtful it stood, as two spent swimmers that do cling together -"_

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "And what did swimmers had to do with this?"

"- _And choke their art. the merciless Macdonwald -"_

"I think you mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, right? And how do you choke art?" volunteered Ron helpfully.

Lupin ignored him. "-_The merciless Macdonwald - worthy to be a rebel, for to that the multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him-from the Western Isles of kerns and gallowglasses is supplied; And Fortune, on his damned quarrel smiling, show'd like a rebel's whore. But all's too weak; for brave Macbeth-well he deserves that name-disdaining Fortune, with his brandished steel, with smok'd with bloody execution, like valour's minion, carv'd out his passage till he fac'd the slave; which ne'er shook hands nor bade farewell to him, till he unseamed him from the nave to th' chaps, and fixed his head upon our battlements."_

There was silence.

"Say what?" asked Ron. "Who's Macbeth? What's with Fortune? What's nave and chaps mean? And what's a whore?"

Dumbledore considered it for a few moments. "I don't know who Macbeth is, I don't know who Fortune is, nave and chaps is probably a body part and whores...ask your mother..." he replied.

"Oh." Ron digested this. "So, Lupin, who's Macbeth?"

Lupin scratched his head. "Actually, I have no idea. Must be a some brave fighter. Maybe it's a nickname."

Dumbledore nodded. "He must be very brave indeed. _O valiant cousin! Worthy gentleman!"_

"So...he's your cousin?" Ron asked, frowning.

"No...I don't think so..." Dumbledore thought. "I don't know where that came from, to tell the truth."

Lupin began to tremble. "I feel the words! Ack! they're coming! Noooooooooo...! _As whence the sun gins his reflection ahipwrecking storms and direful thunders break - _("Yes, it has been stormy recently..") _- So from that spring whence comfort seem'd to come discomfort swells. Mark, King of scotland, mark - _("Dumbledore, is there something you're not telling us?" "...no...") _No sooner justice had, with valour arm'd, compell'd these skipping kerns to trust their heels, but the Norweyan lord, survaying vantage, with furbish'd arms and new supplies of men, began a fresh assault."_

Again, there was silence.

"Okay, hands up who understood that."

No hands were raised.

"Wait a second...Dumbledore? Are you sure you're not King of Scotland?"

"...Yes..." stuttered Dumbledore uncomfortably.

"Hmm..." Ron was sceptical, to say the least. "And how come I haven't got to say anything?"

"You've said far too much, actually!" retorted Professor Snape.

Ron was silenced momentarily. "But...but then...so...the fight wasn't going well?"

Lupin shook his head, "Duh! No!"

Dumbledore set his chin, wishing he had hair so the breeze could blow it back dramatically. Effects just weren't the same with a beard. "Never mind! _Dismay'd not this, our captains, Macbeth and Banquo?"_

Ron was only too eager to continue his questions. "Who's Banquo? And why aren't I a captain too?"

Everyone ignored him, they were paying attention to Lupin, who was shaking again.

"Ah! Ah! the words! they - _Yes; As sparrows eagles, or the hare the lion. If I say sooth - _("What's sooth?" "Shut up, Ron!") _- I must report they were as cannons overcharg'd with double cracks; so they doubly redoubled - _"Double and double and double...eight! They were eight!" "Don't be an idiot, Ron.") _- strokes upon the foe. Except they meant to bathe in reeking wounds, or memorize another Golgotha, _("Who's Golgotha?" "RON!" "Okay, okay, I'll shut up now.") _I cannot tell-But I am faint, my gashes cry for help."_

"Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, I think I'll go and eat worms..." sang Ron under his breath. "Big ones, small ones, fat ones, skinny ones..."

"Ron..." Dumbledore spoke with gritted teeth, "If you don't shut up THIS MINUTE I will demote you from Prefect."

There was a collective gasp.

Dumbledore returned his attention to Lupin. "_So well thy words become thee as thee wounds. They smack of honour both. Go get him surgeons! _And be quick about it too! Madame Pomfrey!"

Madame Pomfrey picked Lupin up and bustled towards the hospital wing. In came Fred Weasley.

"Hullo, Professors," he greeted, boredly.

Dumbledore started. "Who..._Who comes here? _Oh, hello, Fred."

"Finished your homework yet, Fred? Even _the worthy Thane of Ross _doesn't get to hand in his homework late, you know." remarked Professor Flitwick.

"Thane...of Ross? Me?"

Ron jeered at him. "Oh, he doesn't get told to shut up, does he! Even though his shirt's untucked and he's holding a Fanged Frisbee! Oh, _What a haste looks through his eyes! So should he look that seems to speak things strange!"_

Fred blinked. "Wha-_God save the King! _Where did that come from? What are you doing? he asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore glared at Ron. "Oh, nothing. Where have you been? _Where cams't thou, worthy Thane?"_

Fred began to slowly back away from the teachers. _"_Uh...nowhere. I mean, _From Fife, great King."_

Ron looked at Dumbledore. "There is something you're not telling, isn't there?"

"SHUT UP!"

Fred continued. _"Where the Norweyan banners flout the sky and fan our people cold. Norway himself, with terrible numbers, assisted by that most disloyal traitor, the Thane of Cawdor, began a dismal conflict, till that Bellona's bridegroom, lapp'd in proof, confronted him with self-comparisons, point against point rebellious, arm 'gainst arm, curbing his lavish spirit; and to conclude, the victory fell upon us." _He blinked again, and coughed. "Wow, that was a long one."

"_Great happiness!"_ Dumbledore cried.

"Uh, why? What happened?" asked Ron.

"I don't know...exactly...but it must be something good." admitted Dumbledore.

"Ah well. Okay. It's good, _that..._uh oh..._that now Sweno, the Norway's king, craves composition; nor would we deign him burial of his men till he disbursed, at Saint Colme's Inch, ten thousand dollars to our general use. _How much is a dollar?"

Dumbledore thought. "A bit more than half a pound."

"Oh, right. Okay."

"_No more that Thane of Cawdor shall deceive our bosom interest. Go pronounce his present death, and with his former title greet Macbeth." _recited Dumbledore

"Ah ha!" Ron smirked. "The plot thickens! So Macbeth is now Thane of Cawdor...hmm..."

Everyone looked at him slightly warily.

"Never mind..._I'll see it done..." _Ron muttered.

Dumbledore grimaced. "Oh not again! It's been too much! Ack- _What he hath lost, noble Macbeth hath won. _There! Now WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!"

**A/N: What indeed...muahaha! Phew. That was long. Again, thanks to everyone! I don't put review replies, but I do reply to every signed review, so keep up with your emails!**

**Thanks for all the support everyone!**

**Next, my personal favourite scene.**


End file.
